The Hunger Games - Truth OR Dare?
by KaoruMatsubaraFanWriter
Summary: Start's off with Rue's P.O.V! Peeta has hosted a Truth Or Dare game at his house! Expect Funny Questions, Funny Dares and Hilarious Comments given by the Cast of the 74th Hunger Games! (Other Characters from Catching Fire & Mockingjay will appear here) Cover Image belongs to Camille (Deviantart). Characters DO NOT belong to me, it belongs to the AMAZING Suzanne Collins.
1. Thresh Is Sexy!

**Hey everyone! Melody here! I'm so sorry I've never been updating, I have.. Basketball training! xD Btws, if you're here for a new One-shot PPGZ X RRBZ... YOUR WRONG!**

* * *

><p>Momoko : Huh?! What do you mean by that?!<p>

Me : **Well, to explain this.. 'Un-Occurred Phenomenon.' Basically, I've mostly ran out of ideas for the plot and I'm going to take a break. Meanwhile, to keep you guys entertained, I'll write THE HUNGER GAMES! And 5 NIGHTS AT FREDDYS Fanfictions to keep you guys very occupied! Neat idea, right?**

Miyako : Nani?!

Me : Well, nice havin' you guys here but-

Kaoru and Butch : WHAT?! YOUR KICKIN US OUT?!

Me : Yeah Yeah. *Shoving them out*

Brick : WHAT?! I DEMAND TO CALL MY LAWYER!

Boomer : AHHHHHHH!

_*Door finally slams,*_

Me : *Phew* Alright guys! You can come out now! My lovely readers, presenting the Casts of the 74th Hunger Games! & 5 Nights at Freddys Cast too! Also, if you hear them stammering, it's because of their abused voice box singing the damn' same song ever since 1987!

_*Marvel appears behind the stairs, Glimmer comes out from a cookie jar, Cato comes out from the fridge **(Freezing cold)**, Clove uncovers herself from the **(Unsuspicious)** pile of sticks, Foxface walks out from the closet **(That I mysteriously put in the Living Room)**, Rue crawls out from the vent, Thresh comes out from the curtains** (Wow, stupid enough to not know the bulge from the curtains xD)**, Peeta comes out from the Kitchen Cabinet **(Where I store my Bread)**, Katniss comes from under the sofa, Gale comes out from the other air vent, Prim gets out of stuffed bunny **(Unsuspiciously placed beside the TV)** with Buttercup, Haymitch crashes through the window **(What The F*ck?!)**, Effie **(Casually)** opens the door and walks in, Caesar walks in with President Snow, Cinna and Portia.*_

A Strange Mechanical Voice : D-D-Don't.. Don't.. Forget-get aboooooo~oout us!

Me : Oh yeah, don't worry Foxy, I didn't forget about you guys. Come on in! *Facing the door*

_**CRASH CRASH CRASH**_

_*Freddy falls, piled up with Bonnie, Foxy and Chica*_

Chica : Ow. Ow Owie...

Me : Now that everyone's here... Let's play a little of Truth & Dare!

* * *

><p><strong>[_Rue's P.O.V_]<strong>

_Hi! My name's Rue! If you've watched the movie or read the Hunger Games book.. Katniss probably mentioned me a lot of times.. I was reaped along with Thresh into the 74th Hunger Games and I died... Yeah, so! Anyways! We're heading over to Peeta's house to play some Games! Yeah! I'm suuuuuper excited, my mom never let me hang out with my friends so.. Yeah! Excited! *Squeal*_

I walked over and counted the blocks, when I saw '#734', I stood at the steps and pressed the doorbell, Katniss opens the door, she squeals. "RUE! Oh My Gosh! I'm glad you made it!" She hugs me and I hugged her back, smiling. We've not seen each other for 4 months until this invitation, I was offered some apple juice and I was led inside, everyone was settled down and I was probably the last one to arrive.

"Hey Rue." All of them said in unison, especially Prim and Thresh.

"Hey guys!" I squeaked as I settled in between Thresh and Clove, Clove, did not snarl at me like she used to, instead, she patted my head.

"Alright," Peeta started, clapping his hands once, "We'll be playing Truth & Dare, who wants to start first?" Peeta asked, placing a wine bottle **(That I guess he got it from Haymitch cuz he has an endless supply of Wine Bottles o-o)**

Before I had the chance to raise up my hand, Cato beat me to it. "ME!" He yelled.

Peeta sat down, Cato spinned the bottle.

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_I think someone peed in their pants..._

_It spins..._

_And it lands on..._

_Marvel!_

"Alright Marvel, Truth Or Dare?" Cato asked, Marvel took a while to reply.

"Dare, I ain't no Pussy." Marvel replied with dignity.

Cato started to laugh, "Alright, Night In Shining Armor; **I dare you to Go outside and run around, while screaming "I have lost my voice, please help me find it"**."

Marvel's eyes widened. "W-WHAT?!"

We all started to laugh, Marvel flushed in embarrassment. "Okay fine!" He pouts like a girl.

Thresh opened the door for Marvel, and he took a deep breath, and started running.

**_"I HAVE LOST MY VOICE, PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!"_**

We all laughed until our laughbox exploded.

Marvel came back, with a red face, everyone of us laughed again. _Poor Marvel!_

He sits down, spins the bottle.

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_And it lands on..._

_Katniss!_

"Awesome! Alright, Katniss, Truth Or Dare?" Marvel asked, Katniss immediately answered.

"Truth." She said.

"Awh, is the 'Girl On Fire' Scared Of a Witle Twiny Dware?"

Katniss slaps Marvel. "Just get on with it..."

"Who do you think is the Sexist person in this room? Excluding the girls and Peeta." Marvel snickered. Katniss's face turned whole pink, she looked at us.

"Uhhh..."

"UHHHH..."

Murmur.

"What is it? I can't Heeeeaaaar youuuu..." Marvel teased.

"Thresh..." She admitted, we all gasped, Thresh's face flushed. I elbowed him. "She thinks your sexy..." I told him, he fainted. _Uh Oh_

Katniss, not bothering to look once more, spins the bottle

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_And it lands on..._

_Foxface!_

"Foxface, Truth Or Dare?" Katniss asked, Foxface thought for a while.

"Truth." She replied calmly. Katniss thought and thought, then imaginary, a light bulb came from her head.

"In this room, who do you think is the most ANNOYING?" Katniss asked, making the 'Annoying' take a pressure.

Foxface blinked, then thought, then blinked. "I have to say Haymitch."

**"BFKEPOKQOPEHFOQOIEHF$M##$QUFHUQOHRHN... CUPCAKES BEe ri98hfewfhwoeihoiuljvfe uUGUIEGUOIWB"**

"I can see why.." Katniss sweatdropped, we all did.

Foxface smiled triumphantly and spins the bottle.

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_And it lands on..._

_Rue!_

"Yay!" I squealed excitedly, facing Foxface.

"Alright sweet-little-angel-so-innocent-that-no-one-can-blame-her-ever-as-long-as-she-exists Rue, I dare you to... _**Kiss**_the boy in this room that you adore." Foxface finished, smirking. I paled.

I look around, _Person I Adore?_ Does she mean that I have to kiss the person I care? It's not Marvel, or any of the Careers. I got up and kissed Thresh on the cheek, (He woke up, don't worry). Thresh blushed, I went back to my seat, earning a lot of;

**"OOOOHHHHH!" **

**"OH MY GOSHHHHHH!"**

"Seriously Rue, you call that a kiss?!" Marvel scoffed,

"Well, Foxface didn't tell me where to kiss specifically..." And I thank her for not telling me so...

"A perfectly wasted chance..." Marvel muttered.

I grinned and spin the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like Chapter 1! Also, here is the list of the Pairings.<strong>

**Katniss X Peeta**

**Rue X Thresh**

**Clove X Cato**

**Glimmer X Marvel**

**Effie X Haymitch**

**Portia X Cinna**

**Gale X Madge (She'll appear soon, no worries. The cast from Catching Fire and Mockingjay will too!)**

**Plus, please do send some dares and questions IN PM! Have a good day then :D**


	2. President Snow The Chicken!

**Yay! I'm back! Another Chapter of Truth OR Dare! :D Just to let you guys know, My favorite pairings of The Hunger Games is Rue X Thresh. Sorry Foxface X Thresh lovers.. Plus, I have noticed so few Rue X Thresh Fanfics, and so, those Rue X Thresh people out there. Count me in to be your best Rue X Thresh Fanfic writer!**

* * *

><p>Rue : B-But! I'm only Twelve!<p>

Me : Toooo... Bad.

Foxface : At least I'm forever alone...

Me : No you aren't, I'm gonna pair you up with someone else.

Foxface : O-o||

Cinna : If you probably never noticed... You never included me and Portia in for the last Chapter.

Me : Hehehe.. *Chuckles nervously*

Portia : Hrmp!

Peeta : Can we get started?

Me : That's the spirit Peeta!

* * *

><p>[Katniss's P.O.V]<p>

_The bottle spin and spins and it landed on.._

_Gale!_

"Woot!" Gale punched his fist in the air.

"Immature.." Cato muttered. Glimmer snickered.

"Anyways, Gale, Truth Or-"

"DARE!" Gale shouted, before Rue could finish.

"Ew! You spit saliva in Peeta's bread!" Clove cried, Peeta paled and threw his bread in Gale's face. I laughed.

"Anyways.." Rue rolled her eyes, "I dare you to.." Rue trailed off, thinking. "Aha! I dare you to Sing Everything You Say For The Next 5 Rounds!"

Gale paled, I turned white. Gale was a horrible singer, whenever he sings, the Mockingjays just fly off...

"You scared?"

"NOOO~" Gale sounds a broken-cord-sounded heavenly tone, the window cracked.

"O_O|||" All of us.

Gale coughed and spin the bottle.

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins.._

_It spins_

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_And it lands on..._

_Wait..._

_It spins.._

_It spins.._

_It finally lands on..._

_Thresh!_

"Thresh!~ Me' Boy~~" Gale sings so loud, I can see blood dripping from Clove's ears.

"You better shut up before I smash your face..." Thresh shot Gale a warning glance before continuing, "Truth."

Gale opens his mouth, Thresh shot him another glare, Gale gulps and takes a cardboard piece and starts writing in black marker.

'Do You Have Any Girlfriends In Your Past?'

Thresh shook his head and spins the bottle.

_It spins..._

_It spins.._

_It spins.._

_It spins_

_It spins..._

_It spins..._

_And it lands on..._

_President Snow!_

"Truth Or Dare?" Thresh asked, indifferently.

"As President.. I musn't show my _'Weaknesses' _so, Dare." President Snow says confidently.

"I dare you to act like a chicken for 2 rounds.." Thresh immediately answered, President Snow's eyes widened.

**"WHAT?! AS PRESIDENT, I DEMAND ANOTHER DARE! OR A TRUTH!"**

"No can do President!" Rue squeaks, "Or you are.. **CHICKEN?**" She gives her fabulous smirk and does the chicken flap. _**"BAWK** **BAWK!"**_

We all burst into laughter. President sighed and stood up.

**"WAIT!"**

"Thank goodness Cinna! Thank you for being so kind to-"

We all stared at Cinna, who then stands up with Portia, taking out a Chicken Suit. "President Snow, your costume. If you may." Portia giggled.

**"I take that back..."**

We all burst out in laughter again.

"Sure looks.. 'Stunning'.. Eh?" Seneca laughed.

***Cricket Noise***

"Darnit.."

President Snow went to the bathroom and came up with a chicken costume..

watch?v=4xmV5uHWNag **- (The Dance)**

"Oh wait wait wait!" Glimmer stood up, getting her music box out, "Let's add a song, shall we?" She smirked, playing the song.

The song plays. President Snow groaned and did the dance moves, we, all of us, can't stop laughing.

Clap Clap

Flap Flap

Wiggle Wiggle

Clap Clap

Flap Flap

Wiggle Wiggle

Clap Clap

Flap Flap Wiggle Wiggle!

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! Stay tuned for Chapter 3! And maybe I'll put in a Rue X Thresh or Clove X Cato or Glimmer X Marvel or any of the pairings! You decide in the Reviews!<strong>


End file.
